The Misconceptions of being Flawless
by walkinginshadows
Summary: CHAPTER TWO REDONE: This is a story about Samantha a very beautiful girl who was almost raped by her teacher, and is abused by her step father. Samantha’s life sucks and she really cant imagine it getting any better, but then she meets Christopher.
1. Chapter 1

It was lunchtime at New Paltz high school and you would usually find the students eating in the cafeteria, except Samantha.

Samantha ate her lunch anywhere that was empty, and void of people. She was a daydreamer, and liked to view the world from different angels, but no matter what way she looked at people, she just didn't like them. She thought that most people mainly those she had to go to school with were just a waste of space. This morning when Samantha woke up she had a distinct feeling that something was off, maybe not -off- but something was different.

Today was going to be a special day, she could tell.

"Samantha Night report to the guidance office immediately that is all..." said the annoying nasally voice of Mrs. Corneal, the office lady that never brushed her wild red hair and yellow teeth. Samantha didn't like Mrs. Corneal not because for her appearance, even though that's part of the reason. She was very unattractive. She didn't like her because she was always making smart ass comments about Samantha. Samantha thought this was because knew that Samantha was destinate for great places whist her daughter Victoria (Samantha's old friend) was destined to be a barmaid. And even thought this might so conceited, Samantha also thought it was because she was prettier that Victoria. Vicky looked liker her mother, but Samantha had a chocolaty completion with relatively clear skin and long black hair with natural brown highlights. Her figure was almost perfect she had curves in all the right places and bright hazel eyes.

As she made her way to the Guidance office, she couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting. She had moved to New Paltz, New York one year prior and ever since then she was always being stared at. She really couldn't describe what the looks were but they were unsettling. She really didn't understand why, she wasn't attractive and she never felt pretty.

Samantha absentmindedly walked into the Guidance counselor's office, and sat in her usual blueish purple chair.

"Samantha my dear, how nice too see you again" said Ms. Avalon with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you too" said Samantha calmly fiddling with her hands. Mrs. Avalon had this affect on her, she made her feel warm and excepted. Ms. Avalon had an air of mystery flowing around her, she was beyond beautiful. She had long blond hair that almost looked silver, plus ice blue eyes with a hint of gray, and with a figure and grace that would put any model to utter shame.

"OK, enough with the pleasantries. I asked you hear to day because, I need a favor." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Samantha, my parents died…" Samantha looked in to her eyes they were red, an swelling but no tears came out, then she looked down at the floor not sure how to reacted to what was just said to her. So she just said

"I'm so sorry… if there's anything. I mean anything just ask and I'll do it."

"well you can help. Since my parents have passed, I thought it would only be right for my brothers and sisters to come live with me."

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" she asked lightly.

"I want you to help my siblings adjust to the school."

"What?" Samantha asked a little confused.

"I want you" she said pointing at Samantha, "too help my brothers and sister adjust to there new surrounding and … help them deal with their loss. And keep the other students from flocking" she said the last part with a wink.

"So you want me to be their friend?"

"Yes! Exactly, do you think you can do that for me"

"Yes" she's do anything to please Ms. Avalon

Ms. Avalon was like big sister to Samantha so it was just right that Samantha do something for her. When no one else talked to her cause they thought she was strange, Ms. Avalon would always greet her with a smile and a big hug every morning. She was more than a big sister she was almost like a mother.

"OK, my sweet" said Ms. Avalon as she cupped Samantha cheeks in her soft, but yet oddly cold hands. "You are such a good girl, what would I do without you."

"I don't know, have less stress." Ms. Avalon laughed.

"Yes maybe. But then I'd still have Julian and the twins, and let me tell you if you think you cause me trouble their way worse."

Ms. Avalon looked in to Samantha eyes, but in that way that she wasn't really looking at Samantha but past her, then said "I love them" then she paused and said "just like I love you."

It was odd for Samantha to hear someone say that they loved her. No one at home ever said that to her.

"Ms. Avalon I need to go."

"Your right Samantha, the bell should be ringing soon, where is my mind today. And Samantha dear I've asked you call me Ani from now on. I mean you really are like family, right?" It was odd, she really cared and it scared Samantha.

"Yeah right, like family. But I can't call you Ani, its strange, can we compromise. How about Ms. Ani?"

"Sure if you like, I only want to make things more comfortable for you." At that moment the bell rang. "Oh dear, I should write you a pass, you know what. I'll just take you there, what do you have next?"

"Cultural anthropology"

"Wow."

"I know, and after that I have AP Euro."

"You work your self to hard" Ani said in a motherly way.

"No I don't, I have lots of free time, so doing all that work is what keeps me preoccupied. You know you get pretty bored when you have no friends."

"Well hopefully we can change that".


	2. Chapter 2

When she opened the door everyone stopped and stared. This is the typical response to when people see Ms. Ani. No matter how many times you see her, you just can't help but look in utter disbelief that someone was that perfect.

"So Ms. Avalon, what brings you here?" asked Mr. Mason, Samantha's CA, and AP Euro teacher. At that moment he was giving Ms. Ani a very big smile, and trying to hide the fact that he was turning crimson.

"Sorry to intrude, Jonathan, but I just stopped by to drop off Samantha here. I didn't want her to get in trouble." Ms. Ani giggled and put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, she does that a lot.

"Bye Sammy dear, she said giving Samantha a pat on the head.

"Bye Ms. Av- I mean - bye Ms. Ani."

As she made her way to her seat she realized forgot all her things in the locker. This wasn't good, Mr. Mason wouldn't let her go to her locker, he was a nice sweet young man but he was stuck on the rules.

But she had to ask.

"Uh, Mr. Mason," all eyes turned to her.

"Yes Samantha" he said turning from the board to look at her.

"I- can I go to my locker?" a few girls in the front snickered; it was like they had been waiting for her to mess up. It was said that detention with Mr. Mason was the worst, he made you write an essay about whatever you did wrong, or sometimes he'd just have you help him with his grading since he was always behind on it.

"Oh man" he said sarcastically "Samantha, put your name on the board and I'll be seeing you after school."

"Sure," she said hastily as wrote her name on the board and ran out the room.

It was strange, how people still got to her. She only moved to this crap town about two years ago, at first she talked to people, she even started to like it like it hear, but then kids will be kids, and she realized they weren't worth her time.

The rest of the school day went by with uneventful events. ( Made to contradict.)

"Ms. Night, nice too see you. How was your day?" Mr. Mason said in a playful way, and patted her on the shoulder; this made Samantha shift away from him. It was a force of habit, any unnecessary contact with the opposite sex made her jump.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?" the way he said it made Samantha feel slightly uncomfortable.

Mr. Mason was an attractive male with shinny green eyes and short blond hair, but he didn't sit right with her. All the other girls loved him, yet she was afraid of him.

"No that's not it, you just surprised me." She laughed nervously, "So what should I do ?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind helping me grade that test I gave out last week, but we're in no hurry," he said as he puts a hand on her hips. "You know Samantha, your extremely beautiful, but of course you always hear that. Don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think we should get to those test now, I mean, I have to take the four o'clock bus."

"What's the hurry Sammy? We have plenty of time. And besides, if you miss the bus I can always drive you home," he whispered as he moved his hands up under her shirt.

"Please, don't." She knew what was going to happen, she watched the news. They would find her dead body in forest behind the school, she was sure of it.

"Don't do what?" He smiled, she could feel him kissing her neck "Do you mean this?" he grabbed her breast, she jumped but he held her tight.

"Or do you mean this?" he asked right before he kissed her and vehemently stuck his tongue in her mouth.

"Stop," she cried as she pushed him away.

"Now, now, you shouldn't talk so loud someone might hear you, and then what?" he said in a playful way as he made his way across the room to turn the lights off. She theoretically contemplated ways of escaping but all would end badly. Seeing as the only door was by the lights. There was always the windows but she doubted she could get them open in time. Yet, in reality she knew better than to fight back, if she did it could end two ways.

A) He let her go home.

B) He decided that he didn't want her anymore and kill her.

So she decided to stay, what else could she do?

He was probably stronger and probably faster. He made his was back to her and this time was a lot more forceful. He started giving her rough kisses and dragged her to the floor. As his hands made their way up her shirt all that went through her mind was _'I can't believe I'm about to lose my virginity, on the dirty floor of my classroom. To my teacher none the less. That's something to tell the grandkids.'_

He asked her a question, or maybe he was telling her something - she really couldn't hear him. And he didn't wait for a response since the next thing he did was take something rapped in plastic from his pocket. The only time she had seen one of those were in health class and on those Trojan man commercials. She wasn't ready but she couldn't tell him that, because he, well, would he listen.

He pulled down her pants, and she cried quietly. He was about to, you know, when they heard voices from outside the door, and soon were knocking.

"Mr. M?" came the giggly voices of two females.

"Fuck" he whispered "stay quiet" he ordered her as he pulled up his pants and made his way across the room. Samantha laid there, between to chairs praying that they wouldn't see her.

She wondered what they would think of the perfect Mr. Mason. She also wondered what they would think of her with her pants hanging around her ankles and her shirt pulled up exposing her bare chest.

"Hello girls," he said in a charming voice, like isn't in the middle of trying to rape one of his students. "So what brings you two here?" She could just imagine them swooning over him.

"Well," they giggled, "we were wondering if maybe, you can help us with the homework? We really don't understand it."

"Can we do it tomorrow morning"

"No, we have late arrival, please sir. We'll be your best friends".

"Sure girls" he said, but there was an undertone in his voice, he was annoyed.

"How about you two go to the library and I'll meant you there in ten minutes".

"OK" they said, still giggling like the idiots they were as he close the door.

Samantha was glad that they were giggling idiots because they had just saved her.

"Well Sammy, we can't get as far I wanted to but, ten minutes is enough time to have fun. Right." He kissed and did many other things thats would be considered inappropriate but not rated X. She wanted to scream out how much she hated him, but that wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

"Bye," he said abruptly, as he kissed her on the forehead, and then left the room turning the lights on.

All alone the only thing Samantha could do was cry.


End file.
